


朝耀 | Before sunset

by BluishMeow



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 21:04:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20918591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluishMeow/pseuds/BluishMeow
Summary: 大狮子和他的暴躁甜心小黑豹





	朝耀 | Before sunset

Before sunset

“小豹子。”

随意躺在草地上的黑发青年循声看去，化了原型的狮子已经朝他走来，低下头，看着那双琥珀。

这里平坦广阔，下午的光线明亮耀眼，王耀晒过一阵已经很舒适，朝亚瑟的方向转过身，眯起眼摸上了狮子鬃毛。

狮子动动脑袋，歪着头让王耀的掌心顺势滑过鼻子，再低一些，伸出舌头舔过了王耀的脸颊和颈侧。

黏湿的触感猝不及防，王耀立即撤了手捂住脖子，抬眼瞪狮：“靠这么近做什么！”脸色转而变红，在光照里映得很是精彩，“你又不收倒刺了……最近总这样！”

大狮子不以为意，只甩甩头，借着如今更为悬殊的体型差曲着腿靠下去，一大团鬃毛埋在了王耀的肩窝。王耀痒得想挣开，奈何被狮子的前爪制住方向，只好由他埋在肩颈继续舔舐，低吼传入耳畔：“上次这样舔你，不是很舒服吗，嗯？哦，还不让我靠近，嗯？小豹子？”

王耀的耳根红了，梗着脖子默不作声。狮爪轻轻搭上胸前红点时还支吾着，腰间毯子被掀开、揉弄一阵后喘息就已先闯了出来，这才慢了半拍似的，拍着身上的大家伙，四处挥打抓挠：“操、柯克兰，变回去、变回去！你这样压下来很重！”

王耀的手还在试图拍打，很快一只大手就捉住了他的手腕，而后扣着手往唇角牵，引得王耀的目光也不由自主对上那双绿眼睛。

他不受控制般轻轻喊出亚瑟的名字，手还搭在亚瑟颈后，而金发青年只是低笑着，逆着光亲了下去。

直面欲望实在是再正常不过的事情。只是王耀这只黑豹脾气总有些难伺候，饶是亚瑟与他在情事里一开始便磨合得不错，但面对前戏没过多久便热切又主动的王耀，亚瑟也好奇：小豹子今天心情这么好？

王耀没管这么多，搂着亚瑟的脖子，咬住了唇瓣慢慢吮吸，主动将舌尖送进去任亚瑟缠上去，仰着头让角度更深入。热情的邀约送到面前，亚瑟自然不可能放手，一手托着王耀的腰，另一边则往他身下探去，继续着先前的爱抚，听见呻吟后又掐了一把他的腿根。

他这双腿十分敏感，细长而有力，每次夹在亚瑟腰侧都十分磨人且叫人亢奋奋，只有被顶点刺激冲击下才颤抖着磨蹭放松——自然，于亚瑟而言也是另一种鼓励和刺激。回想起先前情爱的种种画面，亚瑟不由得又掐了一次腿根，力度压下去就立即放开，转而让指尖一触即走扫过已然浮现的红痕，兜转流连之后直接划到身后的入口，一路向下，握紧了纤细的脚踝。这会让王耀紧张甚至兴奋到发抖，而亚瑟最喜欢看他发抖时红着脸只能紧紧抓握身上臂膀的样子。

王耀攀着他手臂，鎏金眼瞳盯着亚瑟，比起捕猎的样子少一分凛然，多一分渴望。亚瑟也确实很吃这一套，这表情每每激起他更深的欲求，屡试不爽，完全扎在致命点上，一定要紧紧圈住身下人才有纾解的可能。欲望在叫嚣，每一个细胞都在渴望着对方的气息，而即便他想克制本能，王耀也会将他拉下去，连深吻都嫌不够，要每一寸皮肤的紧紧相贴。

亚瑟倒是又笑了，将人箍在怀里，大腿紧紧压住王耀，空着的手继续往后面伸去，打着圈替他扩张，不然小豹子又该咬人。只是王耀今天的渴望热切似乎远大于心情好这个条件，缠着人不让放开，在亚瑟肩颈上又啄又咬，频频嘬出声响，连沉稳如亚瑟都有些抵挡不住，往他身上又压了压，摸着手上探出的湿润之后便直接推了进去。

触感直接又霸道，缓冲太少，王耀第一反应便是仰着脸发出了痛呼，迷糊着咬紧下唇。往亚瑟瞧去，看见他冒着细汗皱起眉头的忍耐模样，王耀却是一下笑出了声，嗓音夹在沙哑和清亮之间，显得格外诱人。

“亚瑟——”他一边喘一边叫，眼神一直黏着人不放，亚瑟低头咬在了他颈侧、而后身下进得更深。并行的刺激叫他一时间难缓过劲来，而这还只是个开始，王耀已经控制不住地又要挠人，分不清是痛感更多还是愉悦更多。

这个答案只有亚瑟能给王耀，让他因为疼痛而隐忍，为难耐的渴求索吻乃至惊喘；他把所有热烈情绪交给亚瑟，亚瑟自然要一分不落尽数收藏，鼻间都是王耀的气息，挺着腰还想要更深入的暖热紧贴。他架起王耀的腿再次重重一压，王耀上身即刻弓起、鸦色长发随猛烈动作甩出流畅的弧线，不及亚瑟抓住便已收回。疼痛之后是漫无边际的酥麻，王耀的腿又缠上去，磨蹭着亚瑟的腰，让他往下，再往下。

亚瑟很满意地笑着，挺腰埋进去，打着圈逗弄戳刺，只想更激烈地占有怀里人体内每一份滚烫的黏湿；是叫他甘心抛去理智只愿沉湎肉欲的幻术，唯有伴侣回应的缠绵可解，偏偏他的小豹子还想把他拖至更激荡的漩涡，这便不能怪狮子愈发起劲的索求和占据，小豹子再怎么喊着挣着要挠他，他也不可能放手。

但安慰轻哄是不会少的，舌尖再次舔过脸颊时王耀才惊叫过，舌头的濡湿与脸上湿痕重叠掩盖，王耀眨眨眼找回了聚焦点，汗涔涔的亚瑟埋在了他的胸前吮咬，比胸口啃噬来得明显的是身下太过突出的酸胀感，进去的动作缓慢却深入，磨着刺激过后还不停收缩着的内里。疼，麻，更多的是痒，柔软与坚硬一旦碰撞便难舍难分，痴痴地缠着，一如被妥帖照顾后的王耀贴在亚瑟颈侧的轻喘，只是这一次他又吻上去，亚瑟？还有吗——

这档事向来都是管够的。可既然小豹子自己开了金口，便一定要给他更多。

亚瑟拍了拍王耀大腿，示意他放松，接着把他整个人圈进怀里、将他翻过去，跪趴着。

初次结合时这姿势把王耀折腾得够呛，夹紧了腿任亚瑟挤进来摩擦还不够，身后人只轻轻一推便让他扑倒在地，伏着身子承受身后的冲撞。腰上被掐出了指痕，太冲动又激烈，伏在草地里却不是为了等待捕猎时机；王耀就是一张网，把自己裹住也不够，还要布下陷阱拉着亚瑟一起摔进来——听他难耐的低吼，混着肉体的拍打，情事里格外低沉的嗓音就在王耀的耳边，吮出的印子与耳垂是同样的血色。

王耀只依稀记得咬住了长发，上半身几乎趴卧贴着地，后面被牢牢撑高架起捣弄，到最后还是撑不住。他累得全身是汗，趴在化了原形的伴侣身上贴着鬃毛不住喘气，被狮子转过来时别有意味的眼神震了一震，随后喉结滚动，冲他龇牙：柯克兰，你让老子摸一下又怎么了！亚瑟只是甩了甩尾巴，悠哉道：“没呢，你这样会让我以为，在暗示下一场。原来不是啊，真可惜。”

“我可真是拿你没办法啊，小豹子——”亚瑟当时是这么说的，今天又重复了一次，一边呢喃软语，一边吻着王耀腰背持续往下，感受到幅度明显的震颤，叹着气又把人往怀里拖了拖，圈紧了，分开腿把人顶住固定好，猎物无可逃脱。王耀定定神，还没顺好呼吸，鼻音又明显，往后仰着蹭了蹭亚瑟，接着就转过头呜咽着在人脖子上咬了一口。

亚瑟只当这是默许，便摸着入口黏腻的湿滑又推了进去。还算顺利，王耀被他圈着也只是缩了缩，感受着被重新填入的充盈甚至发出了明显出于快感刺激的喟叹，扒着亚瑟的手臂扭着腰前后轻蹭。亚瑟还是要先稳住他，卡着他的腿便开始上下动作，挺入时的力度逐渐加大，带动王耀也随他而轻晃，下面却是结结实实地紧密贴合，箍着不放他走，紧得让亚瑟也觉得头皮发麻，一下就叼住王耀后颈开始新一轮的啃噬。

齿尖磨过皮肤叫人发抖，鲜艳的印子王耀自己看不着，一时半会儿也摸不到，但能清晰感觉到亚瑟的牙齿不留情面地沿着肌理寸寸磨过去，接着是柔软舌尖重复舔舐。满是无可替代又霸道蛮横的占有欲，身上身下所有动作都在强烈贯穿王耀的神智和肉体，气的是自己也因亚瑟这般而想要更多——想他闯进来，顶到最滚烫灼热的地方；再推进之前先打着圈蹭过入口，碾开磨平每一处褶皱，破入收缩着的柔软内里再与之缠绵，被裹住就不要退出去——他努力睁着双眼调整模糊的视线，手指贴在地面蜷着，想让他紧紧抱过来，又想让他放缓一点，分不清求饶和索取，叫出口的只有断断续续的呻吟，带出了沙哑的哭腔：亚瑟、亚瑟——

小豹子的心思难懂又好猜，亚瑟见他难掩本能地还在晃着腰，不禁呼着气托着他的腰换了节奏又顶了一阵，这才终于把人翻过来正面抱着，第一件事就是接吻。王耀气都没喘匀，但好歹接吻时两人都很放松，王耀像是渐渐恢复了点状态，主动揽了亚瑟后腰，舌尖挑了上颚，闷哼时自然而然翻身跨坐上去，亚瑟倒很配合，闷笑着躺下去，手指还卷着发梢。

王耀借姿势居高临下地盯着亚瑟，瞧见他戏谑的笑容也是有些受不住，恶狠狠地咬着牙往后面挪了位置，抓着就想往下坐下去，又是疼得身子一颤，抓着亚瑟伸来的手，按着这人的肌肉，前后扭动起来。

亚瑟喜欢看他这样，看他大张着腿跨坐扭腰的样子，有什么就给他看什么，鲜少避忌。亚瑟双手会伸过去扶着腰，但最终还是会不安分地扫过王耀腰间的敏感带，又捏又掐，先前几天的指痕已经消去，小豹子那之后还追着他张口就要咬，最终又被亚瑟稳稳当当压下去，先是舔毛，然后是头抵着头，亲密舔舐了鼻尖。

被压着的小豹子很顺从，但依旧是倔的；豹族最尊贵骄傲的猎手只有坐在他身上颠着腰时才格外恣意。呻吟喘叫跑出来便是张扬又享受的样子；亚瑟时不时坏心眼地抬腰直直往上挺，想听王耀被逼出了哭腔又只能靠自己获得抚慰，瞪人时也变得毫无威慑力，可爱得很。日光灼目，照在王耀身上勾出了耀眼的金线，他闭目仰脸，张嘴放出喘息的样子情色诱人，是只有他才能看见的模样。

豹族的敏捷灵巧在他身上完美体现出来，身子精瘦肌肉匀称，夹住时大腿发力，因为姿势而隐隐颤抖，亚瑟瞧着格外享受。王耀每上下一次，体内又熨帖一分，明明经过了先前的刺激，每次都觉得又紧又热俨然到了极致，再下来还是烫得惊人，吸着咬着从来不知放开为何物。亚瑟又哪里能忍住，手上用了力把王耀往下按，喘息亦不曾停歇，逐渐与王耀带着颤音的呻吟合二为一，没有人想分开。

王耀像被欺负狠了，又像终于尝到了餍足，没拒绝被亚瑟诱哄着往怀里摁，甚至很要命地夹紧了腿又缩了一阵，之后才终于泄了力气般歪在了亚瑟身上，连亚瑟又在他脖子上吸了口也没再闹着咬人。刺激后劲太过纠缠而迷人，亚瑟埋在王耀肩窝缓了好一阵才抚摸他脸颊：“小豹子怎么哭了？”

“没哭。”王耀声音沙哑，没骨头似的继续黏在亚瑟身上，情事太过消耗体力，干脆化了原形，整只黑豹很直接地想要随便找个地方团起来睡觉。亚瑟摸了摸黑豹油光水亮的皮毛，日落时的斜阳光线照下来添了不少暖色，勾出的金线更加精致明显，他的小豹子就在光照里打着盹，暖融融懒洋洋的。

他不禁又摸了一把，接着才躺下来，圈住王耀，一遍一遍用手梳理着。最后还是觉得原形方便，大狮子甩甩脑袋，团起身子，把黑豹圈了进去。

小豹子休息时也不踏实，动来动去的，还伸着爪子放肆地摸了摸鬃毛。亚瑟任王耀摸了好一会儿，王耀在他突然拱拱身子的时候警觉一凛，瞪着金瞳：“柯克兰，你又想做什么？”

“不做什么啊。”狮子悠然自得地拱一拱黑豹，借助体型差，没费多大力气就把他的小豹子驮到了背上，看着天际云霞，开口时连低吼都像有笑意。

“走吧，我们回家。”

FIN.

06/10/2019


End file.
